Crazyness
by White-fang25
Summary: i really suk at summries..but here are soem points...Kikyous killed.....Sesshey is disiplined....Just a crazy 3 am story....Read and Review...plese be brutially honest...please


Okies....here is my first attempt...bum bum ba bum....just a stupid lil one shot...if u are decent tell me what u think.......this is just a back and forth thing i did on msn messenger...and i kinda got sugar crazy......nn....hehehe.....crazyness..on to the thingie.......trust me...if ur not into pointless humor.....read anyway

Disclaimer: say it.....nope..say it.....nu uh...cant make me....fine..u leave me no choice....tickles rain all right all right..i give......says really quickly IDontOwnInuYasha......ButRainAndFarieRoseAreMine

Scene::: I transport Inuyasha, Kikyou, Miroku, Shippou and others to my house from Takahashi studios.......let the madness begin...

A/N Also.....its starts outta nowere...cause i wanted it too...so there

Farie Rose: Does Inu like pumpkin pie???

Rain: I dunno....leme ask him.......asks inu

Farie Rose: well...what did he say?.

Rain: well one....he is been takin to my house unwillingly so i had to bound him with rope and

gag him with a spoon....so i couldent understand him.....leme ask again...takes away spoon

Farie Rose:......weird child.........

Rain: Funny he dosent know what it is........

Farie Rose:....uh huh........

Rain: haha i took the tetsigia away...he's powerless...but his life aint in no danger so now deamon nn

Rain: Mwahahaha

Faire Rose: you big meanie.....!!!!

Rain: oh he's ok

Rain: i left Shippou with him

Farie Rose: Now thats just creul!!

Rain: and to make you happy....I threw Kikyou out onto the road....

CEMI TRUCK:: BEEEP BEEEEEEP

sounds of breaking pottery echo around the street

Rain: Mwahahaha....Farie Rose will u do the honours....

Farie Rose: Gladly.......May the evil bitch rest in a thousand peices or more.....

Rain: nicley done..nn

Kirara:: Mew Mew......i agree i agree

Rain: pets Kirara......good girl..nn

Rain: Miroku....u can get started on my homework

Miroku::: wispers to InuYasha...whats homework???

InuYasha:: behind Spoon....muffle sounds

Miroku:: --''..............sorry i asked......

Rain:.......its over there Miroku points on the desk

Miroku:: umm....ok.......picks up homework...this looks easy....starts working

(a/n..dont ask me how he knows....cause even i dont)

Rain: oh..wait...i forgot sesshoumaru...hmmmm telepathicly transporst fluffy-sama from

rumikos studio

poof

Fluffy-sama: Nani???......

fluffy-sama looks around dumbfoundedly

Miroku:: wispers to Fluffy-sama........ welcome to hell

Fluffy-Sama:: --''.......kuso.......

Rain: Mwahaha......have a cookie fluffy-sama..nn

Fluffy-sama:..in his same monotone voice that sounds just to damn sexy....excuse me......did

u, a human girl, just call me, Sesshoumaru, lord of the western lands, "fluffy-sama"?...

Rain: yes I, a human girl, just called u, Sesshoumaru lord of the western lands, "fluffy-sama"......

Fluffy-sama:: low Growl

Rain: nu uh...none of that......taps Fluffy-sama an the nose

Fluffy-sama: speechless

InuYasha: muffled snickers from behind his spoon

Rain:.....hmmm...we need cookies......Fluffy-sama make me cookies!!

Fluffy-sama: still speechless

Rain: snaps fingers infront of his 

Fluffy-sama:: snaps outta the trance umm...yess.....right away

Rain:......nn.......

fluffy-sama is baking cookies

Rain: hmmm......we need Kouga-kun teleports Kouga-kun from Takahashi-samas studio

poof

Kouga: huh?...where the hell am i....looks around, sees the Inu-Tachi ulp.....Ginta...Hakkaku

Rain: your not in Kansas anymore Kouga dear......Mwahahaha

Kouga: Kansas???....O.o.....uh oh.....dives behind couch.....theres no place like home....theres no

place like home......theres no place like home......

Rain...thinks hmmm...hes not as strong and brave as i thought he was?.......

Fluffy-sama...burns the cookies

oven catches on fire

Fluffy-sama starts screaming and running around in circles

Rain:.....--''.......

Farie Rose:.........--''.........

Miroku:............--''............

InuYasha:.........--''............

Shippou:.............--''..............

Kouga:.............--''.............

Rain:.......uh huh...what to do....thinks......i gots it....pulls out a rosays and put it around Fluffy-samas neck..umm...now we need a word.....uhhhh.......PLAY DEAD!!!........

Fluffly-sama: gaaaaak..down he goes...

but instead of a crashing sound we hear....SMOOSH

Shippou: .....oi.....

Rain: oops sorry Shippou.......hehe.......

InuYasha: snicker

akk...brain freeze.....thats all i can come up with......please if u is a nice person review and gimii ideas.....or e-mail ne...oh..p.s flames are welcom.......


End file.
